gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhinestone Eyes
Rhinestone Eyes is the fourth track and fourth single on Gorillaz' 2010 album "Plastic Beach". Band member Murdoc Niccals stated the following about "Rhinestone Eyes" in a track-by-track commentary: "This one was recorded in my little submarine. I nicked a bit of my own ‘Electric Shock’ track, and stuck it in here, with a little delay over the top. Came out quite well, don’t you think?" Music Video * Main Article: Rhinestone Eyes (Storyboard) A storyboard version of a possible music video for the song was released on October 4, 2010 on the band's official YouTube channel. The storyboard begins by telling the story of how all four of the band members reunite on Plastic Beach, with the return of Russel and Noodle. The opening scene shows Russel and Noodle heading to Plastic Beach, with Noodle riding on the top of Russel's head as he eats a hammerhead shark. The Boogieman then appears at the top of plastic beach with Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle discovering him. Cyborg Noodle starts shooting at the Boogieman, as he hides behind a statue of Pazuzu. The Boogieman then jumps into the ocean with 2-D noticing him from his room and lands on a empty ship. The Boogieman then points to Murdoc and remembers a flashback in which what appear to be the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse passing by in a desert setting (possibly Mexico) where Murdoc used to be an arms dealer while the Boogieman is left behind on a donkey. A mysterious man approaches him and holds his hand out as a sign of friendship. As the Boogieman stretches out his hand, the man grabs his hand and the man is revealed to be Murdoc. The scene returns to normal with the Boogieman feeling outwitted as Murdoc grins. Cyborg Noodle blows up the entrance while holding a complete arsenal of weapons, surprising all of the fellow people who collaborated on Plastic Beach as her eyes start to water similar to Stylo video. The Boogieman summons his own army to attack Plastic Beach while Cyborg Noodle and the collaborators try to defend the island. A whale begins to bite the bottom of Plastic Beach, scaring 2D, who has his clown mask on. Russel grabs its tail and tosses it into the sky hitting a plane. Cyborg Noodle is startled to see Russel while Russel opens his mouth, revealing Noodle to be inside. Noodle takes off her mask to reveal some scars around her right eye as she stares at Cyborg Noodle while the video ends. An animated version of the video was created by fan Richard Van As, mixing elements of classic animation and 3D graphics, and released on his YouTube channel on August 31, 2017. Lyrics"Plastic Beach experience edition", TOCP-66950, booklet pp.11-12 Video Trivia *On Plastic Beach, the working title for Rhinestone Eyes was "Stink Fish", until Murdoc changed it because there is nothing really "Stink Fishy" about it. References Category:Plastic Beach Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Phase 3 Category:Gorillaz Category:Music Category:Phase 3 Songs